Ich Brauche Dich
by akako cho michiko
Summary: Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa kembali saudara kembarnya itu pulang. yah, apapun itu, termasuk menjadi... sasunaru fic. sangat membutuhkan sebuah RnR dari saudar-saudara sekalian. CHAP 3 UPDATE!
1. He's my little sister, eh?

Summary : demi membawa Dei-neechan pulang, akan kulakukan apapun itu. Yah, apapun taruhannya!

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Genre : Romance/general/A little bit humor

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik Mint-na bokura by Wataru Yoshizumi

WARN : YAOI, gajeness, EYD berantakan, typo(s). it's a yaoi fic. If you have a problem with it, just click the 'back' button. Don't' like? So don't read! At least don't FLAME!

If you want to flame my fic, please Log In at the first. To prove that you are not a LOSER

happy reading minna~

.

.

.

Bulan Mei at KHS

Ruang 203, SMA swasta Konoha, menjadi berisik karena kedatangan seorang murid baru kembali setelah bulan April yang lalu mereka kedatang murid baru juga dikelasnya.

Ditambah lagi, yang akan menjadi teman mereka untuk beberapa bulan kedepan merupakan seorang gadis cantik dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari raut wajahnya semenjak Kakashi sensei, wali kelas barunya memperkenalkannya pada siswa binaanya.

'Manis'

'Lebih cantik dari pada Sakura-chan'

'Aku suka senyumnya'

'Dia kembar ya?'

Begitulah kira-kira bisik-bisik kecil yang terdengar dari ruang belajar yang terletak dilantai tiga bangunan megah tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal semua." Senyum si pirang setelah Kakashi sensei, guru biologi sekaligus walikelasnya menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Uzumaki Naruto merupakan adik kembar dari Uzumaki Deidara yang pindah kemari bulan april yang lalu. Karena urusan keluarga, Naruto baru bisa menyusulnya sekarang. Sensei harap kalian bisa membuatnya betah dikelas ini."

"Baik sensei," seru sebagian murid yang merasa sangat senang dengan kemunculan calon primadona baru dikelas mereka.

BRAK!

"Ka-kau na-NARUTO?" gadis cantik berperawakan seperti Naruto yang duduk di barisan ketiga disudut ruangan mengerbak mejanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Ohh, hay neechan, lama nggak ketemu."

"KYAAAAA!"

* * *

A Naruto fanfiction by akako 'cho' michiko

Ich Brauche Dich 

* * *

"Baiklah Naruto, kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong disebelah Inuzuka Kiba," Kakashi menunjuk bangku kosong di sudut kelas. Satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa dikelas itu.

"Emm, ano sensei. Tapi apa boleh aku minta dipindah dudukkan dibelakang Dei-neechan?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Sakura kau pindah kesebelah Kiba."

"Hah? Tapi sens-"

"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin waktu mata pelajaranku terbuang hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini,"

Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu hanya menatap tajam pada Naruto, berharap tatapan tajamnya itu membuat Naruto menarik kembali permintaan konyolnya barusan, tapi Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum memukau lima jarinya. Tidak sadar kalau Sakura sekarang ingin sekali menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Sakura mengerbak meja kasar sebelum membereskan barang-barangnya dan pindah kebangku kosong disebelah Kiba.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bisa mulai pelajarannya sekarang,"

Naruto berjalan dilorong bangku terujung. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bangkunya, matanya tak lepas dari sosok sang kakak, Uzumaki Deidara yang masih tidak percaya dengan kehadirannya disini, sekarang.

"Kau tak bisa kabur dariku lagi. Neechan," bisiknya, begitu berpapasan dengan bangku Deidara. Setelah itu Naruto duduk tepat dibangku kosong yang beberapa menit lalu diisi oleh Haruno Sakura, tahun kemarin.

Setelah menyamankan dirinya dibangku barunya, Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandangi sang kakak yang duduk tepat dihadapannya sekarang. Senyumnya kembali mengembang.

Semenjak kepulangannya dari Hawaii saat liburan, dia tidak menemukan Deidara dirumah. Ketika bertanya pada ibunya, Kushina hanya mengatakan kalau Deidara pindah sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas dari ibunya tersebut. Naruto tahu kalau ibunya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sampai pada akhirnya dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Minato dan Kushina dikamar mengenai kepindahan Deidara. Dari situ Naruto baru tahu kalau Deidara pindah hanya karena menyukai seseorang disekolah ini. Marah? Tentu saja Naruto marah. Dia merasa dihianati kakak kembarnya itu. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang menggantikan posisinya di hati Deidara. Minato yang sepertinya juga tidak senang dengan keputusan istrinya yang membiarkan saja putrinya pindah sekolah, meminta Naruto untuk menjemput kakaknya di Konoha. Hal yang tentu saja ditanggapi positif oleh Naruto. Walau ada 'sedikit' masalah diawal, namun pada akhirnya Naruto bisa juga menyusul Deidara dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Sedikit tersadar, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang disebelahnya. Pemuda seumurannya dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dan bola mata kelam, yang berbanding terbalik dengan mata biru langitnya. Karena saling berpandangan, Naruto tersenyum lembut kearahnya, lalu menyodorkan tangannya sebagai perkenalan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau?"

"…" pemuda disebelahnya hanya memandangnya dengan wajah stoic, lalu menurunkan pandangannya pada tangan yang disodorkan Naruto padanya.

Merasa di abaikan, Naruto baru akan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Hey, siapa nama-"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Potong pemuda itu cepat. Jelas sekali dia menekankan kata 'Uchiha'nya pada Naruto barusan.

"Oh, kalau begitu salam kenal Sasuke. Boleh ya aku panggil kau dengan nama depanmu. Agar terasa lebih akrab," terang Naruto panjang lebar. Lalu menarik kembali tangannya yang diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang tak histeris seperti kebanyakan orang begitu mendengar marga keluarganya, Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Dobe," desisinya pelan. Tapi ternyata tertangkap juga oleh indra pendengar Naruto, yang mengakibatkan Sasuke langsung menerima tatapan mematikan dari Naruto

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Naruto mencoba menggertak. Tapi ternyata seorang Uchiha bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk digertak seperti apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan pada Uchiha bungsu itu barusan.

"Dobe," ulang Sasuke kembali. Kali ini lebih keras dengan nada menghina yang terbaca jelas.

"Ap-apa? Dasar kau Teme brengsek!" seru Naruto marah, namun cukup pelan. Dia tidak mau dihari pertamanya sekolah dia harus bermasalah dengan guru piket karena ribut dengan teman sebangku barunya.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum, ya dia tersenyum. Tapi senyuman merendahkan yang makin menyulut emosi klan Uzumaki disebelahnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak melawan dan meredakan emosinya dengan kembali menghadap kedepan. Takut? HELL NO! Naruto hanya tidak mau membuat masalah baru disekolahnya hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

.

~x~x~x~

.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku semua ini Naruto," Deidara, gadis berambut pirang panjang berperawakan cantik ini sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja diperbuat adik kembarnya itu.

Dipandanginya Naruto yang sedang terduduk dibawah pohan maple besar sekolahnya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dipijitnya sisi kepalanya pelan. Saat ini sedang istirahat pertama setelah pelajaran paling mematikan disekolah itu, apalagi kalau bukan biologi. Mungkin pelajaran ini akan tergolong pelajaran 'biasa' kalau saja sensei yang mengajarnya bukan orang mesum yang akan selalu mencekokimu dengan buku porno bersampul orensnya.

"Aku hanya menyusulmu kok. Habis seenaknya saja kau pindah sekolah tanpa bicara apapun padaku. Kau jahat neechan," sungut Naruto. Digembungkannya kedua pipinya untuk membuktikan pada sang kakak kalau seharusnya dirinya yang marah pada saat ini, bukan dia.

"Bukan itu, Naruto." Deidara sedikit membentak. Kalau Deidara yang biasa pasti akan luluh dengan tatapan memelas andalan anak bungsu Uzumaki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, tapi tidak untuk Deidara yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini? Sejak kapan kau jadi adik perempuanku hah? Kau kan cow, hmmmp!"

"Ssst, jangan teriak-teriak neechan. Nanti ada yang dengar!" Naruto sukses membungkam mulut bocor Deidara dengan kedua tangannya.

"Argh, cerewet. Cepat jelaskan semua dan, lepas wig jelek ini." Tanpa basa basi atau permisi, Deidara melepas wig pirang yang senada dengan rambutnya dari kepala adik laki-lakinya itu. Membuat rambut pirang pendek asli Naruto sedikit berantakan.

"Aww, sakiiit neechan."

"kau sudah gila ya?"

"tidak, ini semua salahmu pindah sekolah seenaknya neechan, aku sudah dengar dari kaasan kalau kau jatuh cinta pada murid sekolah ini, makanya kau pindah." sungut Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus menyamar menjadi perempuan Naruto? Disinikan ada asrama laki-laki?" Deidara masih berusaha menghakimi Naruto lebih lanjut. Masalah tentang Naruto ikut pindah ke KHS dia sudah bisa terima, dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto harus menyamar menjadi adik perempuannya dan membohongi semua orang.

"Itu karena asrama laki-laki sudah penuh neechan. Kata tousan aku harus menunggu semester depan baru bisa mendaftar. Dan itu masih sangat lama,"

"Lalu? Kau ini bodoh atau apasih. Sudah, sana kembali kerumah lama."

"Pokoknya aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa neechan pulang. Apapun, meski harus menyamar menjadi perempuan seperti sekarang. Tujuan utamaku adalah membawa neechan pulang. Dan aku tidak akan pulang kerumah kalau neechan tidak ikut bersamaku. Neechan tidak boleh jatuh cinta, Neechan itu milikku!" Naruto mengucapkan semua itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuatnya terengah-engah setelahnya.

Deidara yang mendengar semua misi adiknya itu hanya tersenyum geli, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata Narutonya masih egois.

"Naruto, aku sayang padamu. Tapi kita tidak mungkin selalu bersama. Kita gak bisa terus terikat satu sama lain. Kita harus mandiri. Kurasa kau akan mengerti semua ucapanku ini kalau suatu saat nanti, saat kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai dengan seluruh jiwamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti neechan, yang aku mengerti kalau kau itu milikku,"

"Ahh, sudahlah. Kurasa kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti,"

.

~x~x~x~

.

Tap tap tap

'896? Pasti ini,' Naruto membuka pintu bernomor kamar 896 yang diberikan bagian informasi asrama KHS tadi padanya.

Hal yang pertama dilihatnya kamar mewah dengan cat dinding merah muda pada salah satu sudut kamar, sedang sudut yang lain bewarna putih polos. Asrama KHS memang memberikan kebebasan pada setiap siswanya untuk mengecet dinding kamar asramanya sesuai keinginan. Pasti teman sekamar Naruto merupakan maniak benda berwarna merah muda, bisa diketahui dari semua pernak pernik dan barang-barang yang didominasi warna merah muda disudut kamar.

Naruto berjalan memasuki kamar asrama barunya itu. Diputuskannya akan mengecat warna kamarnya untuk menjadi orange nantinya. Sesuai dengan warna favoritnya.

Diletakannya barang-barang bawaannya di sudut kanan kamar, diatas ranjang berseprai putih polos yang pasti belum pernah ditempati. Kelihatan sekali dari debu yang menutupi beberapa bagian ranjangnya.

"Nanti saja deh beres-beresnya," tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk itu. Hari ini benar-benar membuatnya letih.

Cklek,

"Ahh, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" teriak cempreng gadis berambut merah muda dari depan pintu begitu melihat Naruto yang sedang rebahan diatas kasur orensnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ranjang Naruto. Naruto langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya begitu melihat teman sekamar barunya memasuki kamar.

"Ahh, kau pasti teman sekamarku. Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekamarmu yang baru. Dan hey, kita sekelas, kau ingat?" sapa Naruto begitu melihat teman sekamarnya masuk dari balik pintu.

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "Tentu saja. Kau adalah mahluk menyebalkan yang merebut bangku dari sebelah Sasuke-kun tadi pagi. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

"ehh, soal itu. Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya ingin duduk didekat neesan. Itu saja, sungguh. Em, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan." Tanya Naruto mencoba ramah. Dia tidak mau kalau harus bermusuhan dengan teman satu kamarnya sendiri.

Sakura menatapnya tajam, sebelum berseru "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Salam kenal Sakura-chan"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku begitu?" Tanya Sakura sinis,

"Eeh, memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Naruto polos, tidak menyadari kalau Sakura masih marah dengan insiden pagi tadi dikelas. Baru kali ini sifat sok akrab naruto ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Hah, terserah kau lah. Oh iya, karena kau teman sekamarku dan murid baru disini. Aku ingin memberi tahu tiga hal yang dilarang disini, agar kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan seperti yang tadi pagi kau lakukan"

"A-apa?"

Sakura berjalan semakin mendekat ke Naruto. "Pertama, jangan pernah menyentuh barang-barangku dan mencampuri semua urusanku. Kau akan menyesal kalau melakukannya. Kedua, jangan pernah bermimpi menjadi primadona disekolah ini, karena itu adalah peranku, dan yang ketiga dan paling penting untuk kau ingat," Sakura berhenti berjalan begitu sampai dihadapan Naruto. Dibungkukkannya badannya, agar wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Naruto yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya

"Jangan pernah mencoba mencari perhatian Sasuke-kun. Dia milikku!" serunya lantang, lalu segera berjalan keluar kamar dengan tawa kecil disudut bibirnya.

BLAM! Sakura membanting keras pintu kamar mereka.

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia itu ngomong apa sih?"

.

~x~x~x~

Konoha high school, 04.36 PM

Waktu belajar intensif murid sudah berakhir dari jam dua siang tadi. Tapi kegiatan di dalam gedung belajar masih dipenuhi oleh beberapa siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuller semacam basket, sepak bola, bahasa dan semacamnya.

Naruto duduk manis di sudut lapangan bola basket, dimana terlihat beberapa siswa laki-laki sedang mengguyur diri dengan keringat masing-masing ditengah lapangan, saling merebut bola satu sama lain.

Sejak tadi pagi Deidara selalu mencoba kabur darinya. Pulang sekolahpun Deidara langsung menghilang diantara kerumunan siswa saat Naruto baru saja akan mengejarnya. Naruto sudah mengunjungi kamar Deidara, namun hanya ada Tenten, teman sekamarnya disana. Menurut informasi yang diperolehnya dari Tenten, Deidara pergi, tapi Tenten tak memberi tahunya kemana atas permintaan Deidara sendiri. Membuat Naruto semakin kesal mendengarnya.

Karena tidak menemukan Deidara dimana-mana, Naruto memutuskan untuk kelapangan basket, melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang menjadi anggota inti klub basket disekolahnya, yah salah satu diantaranya Uchiha Sasuke, kapten basket yang menjadi teman sebangkunya sejak kemarin. Sebenarnya Naruto malas, dia akan lebih memilih untuk kembali kekamarnya dan tidur diranjang empuknya, kalau saja Sakura teman sekamarnya itu tidak terus menerus mengirimkan tatapan mematikannya secara terang-terangan pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin diruang ber-AC itu.

Menurut beberapa informasi yang didengarnya dari Tenten, cowok terkeren di KHS banyak bernaung di dalam tim basket atau band sekolah. Jadi kemungkinan besar cowok incaran Deidara merupakan salah satu dari mereka yang sedang bermain dilapangan sekarang.

Dia sudah tidak tahan kalau harus lama-lama bersekolah disitu. Deidara selalu menghindarinya. Sakura teman sekamarnya sepertinya masih menyimpan dendam terselubung padanya karena kejadian bangku dihari pertamanya. Dan teman sebangkunya Sasuke sepertinya sangat tidak bersahabat padanya. Membuatnya kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu sendiri.

Jadi wajar saja kalau Naruto yang merupakan tipe manusia berisik dan hyperaktif langsung jenuh stadium akut dalam jangka waktu dua hari disana. Pokoknya dia harus segera menghancurkan kisah cinta Deidara lalu memaksa Deidara untuk kembali ke Suna bersamanya.

Kembali dialihkanya perhatiannya kepada siswa yang sedang berlomba dilapangan basket sekolahnya. Menerka-nerka siapa yang menjadi incaran Deidara sehingga Deidara nekat pindah sekolah hanya demi mengejar lelaki pilihannya itu.

Diperhatikannya satu-satu wajah-wajah pemain basket itu. Satu hal yang dapat disimpulkannya.

'aku lebih tampan dari pada mereka' batinnya.

"kau yang disana, awaaaas!" teriakan seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Dilihatnya seluruh pemain yang tadinya saling berebut bola dilapangan sekarang memandanginya dengan tatapan err cemas?

BRUUG!

Semua menjadi gelap.

.

~x~x~x~

.

"Ughh!" Naruto merasakan kepalanya berdenyut begitu dia mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Rasa pusing itu semakin menjadi, membuatnya kepayahan untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Setelah berhasil melawan rasa pusing yang melandanya. Naruto mencoba mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, lalu melihat keselilingnya.

"UKS ya?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" gumamnya lagi. Disentuhnya pelipis kiri kepalanya yang sedikit perih.

"Kau- apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" Tanya Naruto begitu sadar kalau bukan hanya dia yang mengisi ruangan serba putih itu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau yang menolongku?" tebak Naruto.

"Mungkin,"

"Hey, jawaban macam apa itu Teme?" protes Naruto begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang jauh dari kata 'nyambung'

"Kau tidak bisa tenang ya Dobe? Ini sudah malam. Kembalilah ke kamarmu,"

"Apa! Malam? Memangnya berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanya Naruto panik, begitu melihat keluar jendela ternyata hari benar-benar sudah malam. Belum lagi ternyata hujan deras diluar sana.

" Tiga jam dua puluh enam menit, kau membuang waktuku!"

"kau menungguiku?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya kalau teman sebangku menyebalkannya itu cukup berbaik hati untuk menolongnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Bukannya kau membenciku?"

"Aku yang melemparmu dengan bola tadi sore. Dan aku juga tidak membencimu."

"ohh, ehh a-apaa?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang salah tingkah karena ucapannya barusan. Ia segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dipojok UKS lalu berjalan keluar pintu.

"Mau kemana Teme?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kembali ke asrama. Aku tidak mau tertular menjadi bodoh karena terlalu lama denganmu," ejek Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh Teme dan bodoh juga tidak menular!" Naruto melipat tangannya diatas dada, pipinya digembungkan pertanda dia tidak suka dengan teori bodoh Sasuke barusan.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Menolehpun tidak. Tangannya masih berusaha membuka pintu UKS yang sengaja ditutupnya karena tadi sore hujan cukup lebat dan Naruto masih pingsan di UKS. Dia sedikit tidak tega meninggalkan mahluk berisik itu sendiri.

"Hey, Teme. Kenapa?"

"Pintunya," jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

"Pintunya kenapa?"

"Terkunci," lanjut Sasuke.

Butuh waktu 5 detik untuk Naruto mengerti maksud 'terkunci' dari Sasuke.

"UAPAAAH?

"Kau berisik," Sasuke masih berusaha menganalisa mengapa pintu ruangan UKS yang biasanya tidak pernah terkunci sekarang terkunci. 'perbuatan seseorang' batinnya.

"Berisik katamu? Bagaimana aku tidak berisik. Kau. Aku. Berdua. Terkunci. Ohh shit, apalagi yang lebih buruk dari ini?"

"Kau belum makan malam," sambung Sasuke.

"Ahh, inikah ganjaran tuhan padaku karena berusaha menggagalkan cinta pertama Dei-neechan?" Tanya Naruto frustasi. Terkurung berdua dengan Sasuke sudah membuatnya kesal. Apalagi dirinya belum makan sama sekali. Tuhan mengujinya benar-benar kelewat batas.

Bicara soal cinta pertama Deidara, Naruto baru teringat sesuatu. Tujuan dia bersekolah di situkan mencari pemuda yang disukai Deidara. Karna Sasuke merupakan kapten tim basket, sepertinya sedikit banyak Naruto bisa mengorek informasi dari pemuda _stoic_ itu.

"Mm, ne Teme. Aku mau Tanya. Siapa sih cowok paling beken dan keren di sekolah ini?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Heh?"

"Pasti ada dong cowok cakep yang banyak ditaksir cewek-cewek sekolah." Tambah Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tolong aku dong Teme, ini sangat penting buatku."

"Untuk kau jadikan targetmu?" Sasuke tersenyum menyindir di akhir kalimatnya.

Lagi-lagi butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk Naruto mengerti semua itu.

"Ehh, bukan begitu. Aku-," Naruto mencoba membela diri. Bagaimanapun, bukan itu tujuannya menanyakan semua itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong. Semua perempuan itu sama saja, murahan!" potong Sasuke sakarstik.

"Tidak semua perempuan murahan Teme. Dei-neechan tidak, dia perempuan terhormat. Dan lagi pula aku bukan-, hmmp!" Naruto buru-buru menutup mulut embernya dengan kedua tangan, sebelum mulut itu membeberkan rahasiannya dihadapan pemuda stoic itu. Jangan sampai belum empat puluh dua jam dia disekolah itu, dan rahasiannya sudah terbongkar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Deidara tidak, dan kau? Iya!" imbuh Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan favoritnya.

BUGH!

Naruto meninju pipi kanan Sasuke, tidak terima orang baru itu mengatainya 'murahan'. Sedang Sasuke yang mendapatkan pukulan di pipi kanannya hanya mengerang sedikt, karena pukulan Naruto barusan cukup perih.

"Aku menyesal sudah menganggap kalau kau itu orang baik-baik." Tambah Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengambil ransel oranye di sudut ranjang UKS dan bersiap keluar UKS itu, sampai akhirnya sadar kalau pintu UKS benar-benar terkunci.

"OH, SHIT!" ditendangnya pintu menyebalkan itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mau lebih lama lagi dengan mahluk stoic menyebalkan itu.

Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk disisi pintu, berharap Tuhan kasihan padanya dan membukan pintu itu tiba-tiba agar dia bisa jauh-jauh dari mahluk menyebalkan bernama Sasuke ini.

Sedang Sasuke memilih untuk duduk diatas ranjang yang ditempati Naruto barusan dengan masih memaki atas pukulan pedas Naruto yang baru saja dilayangkan padanya.

"Kau petinju ya, pukulanmu terlalu keras untuk seorang gadis."

"Aku masih marah padamu, jangan bicara padaku!" Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar jawaban kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya suara hujan deras yang beradu dengan genteng. Dan Serta petir?

DUAAR!

"GYAAA, NEECHAAN!." Naruto langsung menghambur naik keatas tempat tidur dimana Sasuke sedang mencoba mengistirahatkan dirinya.

BRUG!

"Dobe, sakit!" rintih Sasuke begitu tubuh Naruto menindih tubuhnya

"Aku takut, neechan. Aku butuh neechan," Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud gumaman Naruto.

"Aku bukan Deidara, dan menyingkir dari atasku," perintah Sasuke, tapi Naruto malah semakin menjadi dengan memeluknya erat dan terus memanggil 'neechan'nya.

"Kau mencari kesempatan ya, Dobe?" protes Sasuke. Sukses membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan langsung menjauh.

"kau HENTAI!" teriak Naruto.

"hey, kau yang menghambur kesini dan tiba-tiba memelukku. Lalu sekarang meneriakiku HENTAI?" Sasuke sekarang mulai mempertanyakan isi otak _gadis_ yang sekarang berdiri disudut ranjangnya. 'dia gila' pikirnya

"Kau- aku yakin kau pasti sengaja mela-" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kali ini omongannya harus di intrupsi oleh suara petir yang jauh lebih keras dari yang awal

"GYAA!" dan lagi-lagi Naruto melompat kearah Sasuke. Dan memeluknya.

"Ohh, takut petir rupanya!" akhirnya Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau _gadis_ pirang itu seperti itu karena bunyi petir.

"Tidak, ehh iya. Ehh tidak aku tidak, ahh maksudku iya. Argh!" Naruto mengacak wig pirangnya.

"Biasanya dei-neechan akan memelukku kalau ada petir," rintihnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Atau kau hanya mengarang cerita agar bisa memelukku erat seperti ini?" sindir Sasuke, membuat Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menjaga jarak dengan pemuda tampan itu

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hn,"

Drrtt ddrrtt!

Naruto merasakan kalau kantongnya bergetar, atau lebih tepatnya ponsel di saku roknya yang menyebabkan semua getaran itu.

"Neechan?" serunya girang begitu melihat nama kontak 'dei-neechan~ memanggil' dari layer LCD telepon genggamnya.

Ditekannya tombol hijau di sisi ponselnya dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"NEECHAN TOLONG AKU. AKU SEDANG BERSAMA OM-OM MESUM DI UKS. AKU TAKUT!"

-tobecontinue-

* * *

.

.

.

FIC PERTAMAKU!

JELEK? Sudah pasti !

STOP atau LANJUT? Jujur aku kurang pede nih dengan fic ini-,-"

Mohon tinggalkan review kalian minna~


	2. Deidara firstlove? oh NO!

Summary : kau tahu, seorang Uchiha memang sulit untuk dimengerti.

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Genre : Romance/Drama

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik Mint-na bokura by Wataru Yoshizumi

WARN : **YAOI**, gajeness, EYD berantakan, typo(s). it's a yaoi fic. If you have a problem with it, just click the 'back' button. Don't' like? So don't read! At least don't FLAME!

If you want to flame my fic, please Log In at the first. To prove that you are not a LOSER

happy reading minna~

.

.

.

Naruto mengacuhkan pandangan-pandangan mematikan dari sejumlah anak perempuan dan terus saja berjalan disepanjang koridor menuju kantin, untuk sarapan.

Kantin sekolah terletak diujung koridor. Jadi terlebih dahulu harus melewati beberapa ruangan dan UKS.

UKS? Ya, Naruto sedikit memperlambat langkahnya didepan ruangan itu. Kalau Deidara tidak datang dan menyelamatkannya kemarin. mungkin saja dia masih harus menunggu di UKS sampai Sizune sensei datang dan membukakan pintu. Hiii~ Naruto bergidik ngeri. Baru membayangkan bermalam di UKS bersama Sasuke si Teme mesum-menurutnya- saja sudah membuatnya ngeri.

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin sekolah. Dia tidak mau melewatkan jam makan paginya. Semalam dia sudah melewatkan jam makan malamnya hanya karena pingsan di UKS. Sekarang jangan sampai dia juga melewatkan sarapannya.

Semakin menuju ke keramaian. Maka semakin intens _death glare_ dari beberapa murid perempuan disekolahnya, membuatnya serasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi dengan tatapan-tatapan itu. Naruto memang biasa dengan tatapan orang banyak semenjak bersekolah disana tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi biasanya dari anak laki-laki yang langsung menggodanya. Bukan dari anak perempuan seperti sekarang.

Naruto terus berjalan, di areal kantin yang cukup besar. Kantin murid perempuan dengan laki-laki dijadikan satu. Jadi setiap pagi kantin sekolah pasti akan begitu ramai karena keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh beberapa anak laki-laki.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan makanannya, Naruto membawa nampan berisi penuh dengan makanan itu melewati beberapa siswa yang mengantri dibelakangnya. Matanya menyeleksi satu persatu wajah murid di kantin mencari-cari keberadaan Deidara. Dia tidak ingin makan sendirian lagi seperti semalam. '_membosankan kalau tak ada neechan_'

Bukannya menemukan Deidara, Naruto malah menemukan teman sekamarnya yang sedang menatap tajam padanya. Tidak, kali ini tatapan itu lebih tajam dari biasanya. Naruto sedikit merinding melihatnya. Dia heran. Bagaimana wanita secantik Sakura bisa terlatih dengan tatapan mematikan itu. Bakat atau emm? entahlah, Naruto tak berniat untuk mempermasalhkannya.

Berniat mengacuhkannya, Naruto menggerakkan kakinya melewati meja yang diduduki Sakura serta beberapa teman sekelasnya-yang sekarang juga menatap tajam padanya.

* * *

A Naruto fanfiction by akako 'cho' michiko

Ich Brauche Dich 

* * *

Mata Naruto melihat sebuah tangan yang melambai padanya. Awalnya dia pikir itu Deidara, namun ternyata tangan itu berasal dari Tenten, teman sekamar sekaligus teman sebangku Deidara.

"Naruto, sini," Tenten memberikannya isyarat untuk segera mendekat ke meja kosong yang hanya didudukinya sendiri. Biasanya dia selalu bersama Deidara. Tapi kemana Deidara sekarang?

Naruto mendekat dan meletakan nampannya dimeja yang ditempati Tenten.

"Mana neechan?" tanyanya langsung. Tenten merubah raut wajahnya yang awalnya ceria menjadi sedikit muram.

"Dia ada di ruang kesehatan, tadi pagi badannya panas sekali. Jadi aku langsung mengantarkannya keruang kesehatan."

"Apa itu karena menjemputku di ruang kesehatan ketika hujan deras kemarin malam?" Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah pada Deidara. Kemarin Deidara yang menganggap teriakannya ditelpon kalau dia sedang bersama om-om mesum itu benar, langsung berlari menuju UKS sampai lupa membawa payung atau sekedar mantel hujan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan deras diluar.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya. Masih terasa jitakan pedas Deidara kemarin malam ketika mengetahui Naruto telah berbohong padanya. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Entah hanya perasaan Naruto atau dia melihat mata kakak kandungnya itu sembab seperti habis menangis cukup lama? Tapi kenapa?

"Ahh, tidak juga. Kurasa itu karena dia terlalu lama menangis semalam karena melihat kalau-, ehhh lu-lupakan!" Tenten menampar pelan mulutnya sebelum menutupnya rapat-rapat. Hampir saja dia membocorkan rahasia Deidara pada orang yang Deidara sangat tidak ingin untuk mengetahuinya.

"Me-menangis? Neechan menanggis? Ta-tapi kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"A-ano, kan sudah kubilang lupakan saja. Aku hanya salah bicara tadi," Tenten berusaha memasang wajah polosnya. Meyakinkan Naruto kalau semua yang diucapkannya benar. Tapi Naruto masih memandang tidak percaya padanya. Naruto baru akan melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengintrogasi Tenten, tapi Tenten buru-buru memotongnya.

"Ehh, Naru-chan. Apa benar gosip-gosip itu?" Tanya Tenten penasaran. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan berhasil.

"Gosip apa?" Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Tenten hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Ahh, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu Naru-chan. Seluruh orang disekolah ini sudah tahu kalau kau dan Sasuke itu sudah berpacaran!" Seru Tenten girang. Mungkin hanya beberapa gadis saja yang seperti Tenten, menerima dengan lapang dada gosip yang menyebar begitu cepat dikalangan anak perempuan disekolahnya.

"Pa-pacaran? Kata siapa?"

"Masih mau berbohong rupanya. Kalau kalian tidak berpacaran, coba kau jelaskan maksud dari gambar-gambar ini," Tenten menyerahkan ponsel ber-_cashing_ coklat madunya pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Tenten yang sedang memasang wajah menuntut penjelasan padanya lalu terlebih dahulu menyeruput air mineral dari gelasnya sebelum mengambil ponsel Tenten. Kesalahan fatal, karena dia langsung tersedak air setelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa naru-chan?" Tanya Tenten khawatir.

"I-ini apa maksudnya?" Naruto menunjuk tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dari ponsel yang diserahkan Tenten.

"Harusnya kan aku yang Tanya begitu naru-chan. Yang ada di foto ini kan kau."

Naruto kembali memutar matanya pada gambar-gambar yang disuguhkan ponsel flip tipis milik Tenten, disitu tergambar jelas adegan semalam dimana dia sedang memeluk Sasuke karena petir diluar dan- hey, kenapa dia baru sadar kalau Sasuke juga membalas pelukannya semalam. Tapi hey, itu tidaklah penting sekarang. Yang penting, siapa yang memotretnya semalam. Bagaimana bisa. Dan yang paling penting diantara semuanya apa tujuannya menyebarkan foto-foto ini. Iseng? Yang benar saja!

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Dari mana?" Tenten mengulangi pertanyaan Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, begitu bangun aku langsung mendapati seseorang telah mengirimkan gambar ini padaku. Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja. Hampir seluruh murid perempuan disini juga sama. Kau tidak mendapatkannya?"

Tampa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto segera membuka ponselnya, dan benar. Ada 3 pesan masuk disana, dan semua berisi gambar yang sama persis dilihatnya di ponsel Tenten barusan.

"Kau tahu, banyak yang tidak menyangka Sasuke yang anti cewek ternyata bisa pacaran juga. Padahal banyak orang berasumsi kalau Uchiha sombong itu seorang _gay_, tapi lihat kenyataannya sekarang. Kau baru tiga hari disini dan bisa membuat manusia berhati es itu bertekuk lutut padamu. Kau hebat!" seru Tenten girang. Pukulannya pada punggung Naruto makin kuat saja.

"Tu-tunggu? Apa maksudnya sih?"

"Maksudnya?" Tenten kembali membeo, yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Maksudnya tentu saja kau itu hebat. Semua perempuan disekolah ini hampir mati terbakar cemburu padamu Naru-chan."

"Cemburu? Jadi itu yang membuat mereka menatapku buas seperti sekarang?" Naruto menyimpulkan. matanya melirik sekilas pada ratusan pasang mata yang masih menatapnya tajam. _'mengerikan'_.

"Ya, begitulah. Wajar sajakan. Kau sudah berhasil mengambil sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa mereka raih."

"Maksudmu yang tidak pernah mereka raih itu Sasuke?"

"Yep, siapa lagi?"

"Jadi Sasuke itu cukup terkenal ya?"

"_Cukup_ terkenal katamu? Dia itu _sangat_ terkenal Naruto. Dengan wajah tampan, badan bagus, jenius dan seorang kapten basket handal disekolah ini sudah membuat para siswa perempuan mabuk kepayang padanya. Apalagi dengan adanya fakta klan Uchiha yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Makin membuatnya popular dikalangan gadis remaja, tidak hanya disekolah ini, banyak juga siswa sekolah lain yang rela membolos hanya untuk melihatnya berlatih di lapangan." ralat Tenten. Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih memasang tampang tak percaya.

"Kau serius si Teme bermulut silet itu, seterkenal itu?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih. Kau tidak menyadari pesona Uchiha yang begitu kuat?" Naruto hanya menggeleng, membuat Tenten menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku kasihan pada Sasuke, bisa-bisanya dia suka pada orang sepertimu,"

"Eeh?"

~xXxXx~

"Apa kataku untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke heh?" teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda pada seorang _gadis_ berambut pirang berkucir dua yang sekarang bersender pada sebuah pohon maple berbatang besar dibelakangnya. Masing-masing tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Ino dan Karin, teman sekelasnya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Naruto, si pirang yang kini terdesak oleh ketiga teman sekelasnya.

"Apa mau kami? Kami mau kau keluar dari sekolah ini. Gadis murahan sepertimu tidak pantas bersekolah disini." Sekarang yang berteriak bukanlah sirambut merah muda, melainkan gadis berambut merah, berkacamata yang menahan tangan kiri naruto untuk tidak berontak. Karin.

"Hey, apa maksudmu dengan murahan heh?" Naruto mencoba melawan. Tapi sia-sia. Tapi tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh dua orang teman sekelasnya itu.

Naruto ditarik paksa dari kantin sebelum sempat menyentuh sarapan paginya sedikitpun. Belum lagi semalam dia melewatkan makan malamnya hanya untuk pingsan di ruang kesehatan. Jadi wajar saja dia lemas sehingga tidak dapat berontak. Walaupun dia seorang laki-laki sekalipun.

"Berlagak sok polos rupanya. lalu apa maksudnya dengan ini?" Sakura kembali membentak. Sakura menunjukan layar LCD ponselnya didepan wajah Naruto. Gambar yang sama dengan yang ditujukkan Tenten dikantin beberapa menit yang lalu padanya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. 'Ternyata karena ini,' pikirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal foto itu."

"Tidak tahu apa-apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu apa-apa kalau kau sendiri yang yang ada di foto ini." Bentak Ino kesal.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. harusnya kalian menanyai Sasuke, bukannya aku. Aku yang menjadi korban disitu."

"Kau bergurau? Untuk apa Sasuke melakukan ini semua? Satu-satunya orang yang patut menjadi tersangka itu kau." Karin tertawa keras mendengar perkataaya sendiri. Membuat Naruto memandang takut padanya. _'gadis ini gila'_ pikir Naruto.

"Kau ingat, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk menjadikan Sasuke milikmu. Its _NONSENSE_!, dia itu milikku," kali ini Sakura kembali berteriak. Dan tertawa seperti Karin diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku bukan milikmu Sakura. Juga bukan milik siapun. Berhentilah mengkalim diriku," suara datar yang dilayangkan dengan nada dingin itu membuat kegiatan tiga gadis yang sedang mengintimidasi Naruto berhenti seketika.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa yang-?"

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengar kau berteriak kalau aku ini milikmu," mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke memotongnya cepat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya menghadap gadis pirang yang kedua sisi tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang teman sekelasnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"tanyanya datar.

Merasa diperhatikan, Ino dan Karin spontan melepas tangan Naruto. Lalu berlari mendekati Sakura.

"Memperingatkannya untuk tidak mendekatimu," jawab Sakura enteng.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

"Kau bukan orang yang berhak mengaturku Sakura," Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Tapi suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menjadi istrimu Sasuke, kita berjodoh!"

"Sekarang atau selamanya kau tetap akan jadi sepupuku. Bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini lagi. Aku bosan," Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Meyakinkan gadis itu kalau dia benar-benar bosan dengan situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana Sakura terus-menerus mengklaim Sasuke sebagai miliknya dihadapan semua orang.

"Pergilah," Sasuke berujar.

Sakura mencengkram kuat tangannya. Menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar akibat tangis yang ditahannya._ 'Sasuke lebih memilih menolong gadis jelek itu? brengsek!'_

Sakura menyentakkan kakinya, sebelum berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

Naruto bersumpah kalau dia melihat Sakura meneteskan air mata sebelum gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan beralari meninggalkan mereka.

"Gadis itu menyeramkan," gumannya kecil. Tapi ternyata didengar juga oleh Sasuke.

"Semua gadis itu menyeramkan buatku," Sasuke membalas gumaman Naruto. Naruto menatapnya sekilas.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kalian itu sepupu,"

"Ya, ibunya Sakura merupakan adik ayahku," Naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Tapi dia lebih mirip seperti pacarmu dari pada sepupu," Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya. Kemudia berjalan meninggalkannya.

Naruto hanya diam, dan berniat meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah. Sampai dia ingat suatu hal.

"Teme, tunggu." Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang belum terlalu jauh darinya.

"Apalagi Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, begitu Naruto berhasil menarik lengan seragamnya. Membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Naruto meraba saku roknya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel flip orange bergaris hitam dengan gatungan rubah kecil berekor sembilan dibawahnya.

"Apa ini?" bentak Naruto sambil menyodorkan layar ponselnya dihadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Ponsel?" jawab apa adanya. Lalu berniat melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

"Aku juga tahu kalau ini ponsel," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "lihat pada layarnya Teme,"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kembali menghadap layar ponsel Naruto, kemudian menatap _gadis_ pirang itu kembali.

"Kau lihat? Karena foto memuakkan ini, aku jadi dibenci seluruh siswi perempuan disekolah ini. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat mereka menatapmu tidak suka dan berbisik dibelakangmu? Rasanya seperti, hei-. Mau kemana kau?"

Naruto menahan Sasuke yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Tapi Sasuke hanya menghela nafas bosan lalu kembali pergi meninggalkan _gadis_ pirang itu. Tak menghiraukan Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya.

~xXxXx~

"Brengsek. Apa maksud sikapnya tadi? Bukannya menjawab malah melarikan diri," sepanjang koridor menuju ruang kesehatan, tak henti-hentinya Naruto mengumpat kesal pada sikap Sasuke beberapa menit lalu padanya.

"Pasti dia yang melakukan itu semua. Lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuktikan pada semua orang,"

Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Deidara diruang kesehatan. Dia merasa bersalah karena Deidara sakit seperti sekarang akibat menjemputnya kemarin malam.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, maka dia akan berhasil menggapai pintu ruang kesehatan. Didorongnya pelan pintu kayu bewarna kecoklatan itu.

Naruto baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk, sampai suara isakan seorang gadis menghentikannya.

Suara itu? Naruto yakin sekali kalau suara itu suara Deidara.

_'Neechan menangis?'_ batinnya.

"Sudahlah Deidara, jangan menangis lagi. Mungkin semua ini hanyalah salah paham," bujuk seseorang yang Naruto yakini sebagai suara Tenten.

"Salah paham? Bagaimana mungkin hanya salah paham Tenten? mereka berdua berpelukan. Apa itu masih kurang membuktika kalau mereka itu memang sepasang kekasih?" Deidara kembali terisak.

'Mereka? Berpelukan? Kekasih? Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan ini menyangkut orang yang neechan sukai?' bisik Naruto pelan. Ditajamkannya telinganya untuk dapat mendengar lebih jelas pembicaraan dua gadis didalam sana.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. kau terlihat sangat berantakan sekarang." Tenten masih berupaya menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Ternyata gossip itu benar. Gossip kalau dia itu-" Deidara tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dirinya kembali terisak dengan isakan yang semakin keras.

"Padahal aku begitu mencintainya. Tapi kenapa? Apa cinta ku kurang untuknya? aku bahkan rela pindah sekolah kesini hanya agar bisa bersamanya. tapi kenapa?" rintih Deidara pelan dalam dekapan Tenten. Sebagai sahabat Tenten hanya bisa memberikannya tumpangan bahu, sambil sesekali mengelus punggung Deidara untuk menenangkan gadis manis itu.

"Kau tahu, seorang Uchiha memang sulit untuk dimengerti."

"'Uchiha?" bisik Naruto pelan pada dirinya. Dia yakin tidak salah dengar. Tenten baru saja menyebutkan kata 'Uchiha' yang disambut dengan isakan lebih kencang oleh Deidara.

"Jangan-jangan neesan? oh shit!"

.

**Tobecontinue-**

Ako : Gaaah, chap macam apa ini *melirik miris pada hasil ketikan sendiri*

Naruto : itu chap buatanmu sendiri. Kenapa histeris?

Ako : jelek *pudung dah dipojokan kmar*

Naruto : nah itu tahu, kenapa masih di publish juga? Bego.

Ako : diam kau Dobe. Berhubung senin liburan udah habis, aku jadi gak punya waktu banyak buat ngetik kayak liburan deh. Paling banter juga seminggu sekali mengingat jadwal pulang sekolahku yang sampai jam lima sore. Jadi maaf kalau fic buruk ini bakal makan waktu yang cukup lama buat di publish.

Naruto : pembohong! Biasanya juga tiap dapet review dari readers, kau langsung pasang muka pejuang dengan semangat 45 membara di depan kompi.

Ako : hehehe. Ahh iya juga. Walaupun badan serasa lumpuh karena disiksa 10 jam disekolah gak bakal terasa kalau dapat review dari para readers *cuiiih, gombal* jadi, readers tolong review yaa~ tolong bangkitkan kembali hasrat menulis author malas ini.

.

oh iya, ako rada emosi sama yang jelek-jekin sasunaru akhir-akhir ini. rasanya pengen gigit itu orang deh. padahal kalau kita fujoshi kan bukan berarti kita gak normal. ako masih suka sama laki-laki kok buktinya. yah, ako sih sebenernya fleksibel. laki-laki bisa, perempuanpun boleh juga *ditikam*.

Hehe, ini balesan buat pada reviewers yang gak log in. yang log in bisa dilihat di PM masing-masing. Tenang, semuanya dapat jatah kok! *plak*

**KitsuNey**

Haha, Sasuke emang pas kalo dikasi julukan om om mesum. Panggil ako-chan aja. Gausah author-san. Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

**Ichiko yuuki**

Tria, ini kau penname mu ya? *agak ragu*

Ini aku, hehe. Akhirnya terwujud juga cita-citaku bikin sasunaru*bercucuran air mata*.

Kau cepat bikin fic juga. Aku tunggu okee. Buat yang disukai Deidara kau tebak aja sendiri. Hahaha

.

**Zee rasetsu**

Judulnya komiknya mint-na bokura. Bukan monokuroba-mono-".

Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

*elap air mata* terharu ada juga manusi yang cinta sama fic ini. Makasih *pelukpeluk*

Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

**Michiyo**

Haha, nama kita hamper sama. Lihat deh.

Makasih reviewnya. Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

**Tsukiyomi hikari**

Haha, menurutku ficnya jelek. Makanya gak pede. Makasih ya, aku jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya.

Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

**Mik**

Hahaha, Sasuke emang pantes digituin.

Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

**Yuuchan no Haru999 males login.**

Salam kenal juga yuu-vhan *plak, mulai sok akrab*

Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

**Namikaze Sakura**

Hehe, saying benget. Padahal kalo baca dari awal seru loh.

Haha, aku sih pengennya sasori. Tapi cocok gak ya? Ada ide?

Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

**Michisan**

Haha, makasih makasih makasih

Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

**Rubahstoic**

Hehe, ini sudah fastupdate. Review lagi ya.

.

**Sasunaruisthebestz**

Haha, gomen. Ini fic yaoi.

Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

**Rosanaru**

Boleh dong. Sangat dianjurkan malah reviewnya.

Hehe, ini sudah publish. Review lagi ya.

.

.

**PS** : pas post fic kemarin. Ako ada bilang kalo ini fic pertama ako. Maksud ako ini fic pertama ako yang pairingnya sasunaru. Perasaan pas ngetik dikompi kata-katanya lengkap deh. Tapi gitu di publish kok bunyinya jadi 'fic pertama'?. Ako udah pernah nulis juga di fandom bleach. Tapi pakai penname lain. Maaf atas kesalahan ini.

See you at the next chap.

**Your review is appreciated. So review please.**


	3. Dobe bad day

Summary : Dia begitu mencintaimu, tapi kau malah berkata kau tidak peduli padanya. Lalu kenapa kau peduli pada gadis Uzumaki itu saat dia pingsan heh? Kau juga memeluknya saat dia ketakutan diruang kesehatan. Kau tidak adil Uchiha!

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto.

Genre : Romance/general/drama/A little bit humor

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik Mint-na bokura by Wataru Yoshizumi

WARN : **BL ***baru tau apa bedanya BL sama YAOI* gajeness, EYD berantakan, typo(s). it's a yaoi fic. OOC.

If you have a problem with it, just click the 'back' button and search another fic. Don't' like? So don't read it! well at least don't FLAME!

Well if you want to flame my fic, please Log In at the first. To prove that you are not a LOSER, got it?

At last HAPPY READING MINNA~

.

.

.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Apa ini karena Sasuke?"

"Eeh? Maksud mu?"

"Jadi benar kalau kau itu berpacaran dengannya?"

"Ehh? Emm y-ya, sepertinya sih begitu,"

"Sepertinya? Maksudmu?"

"Ahh, ya. Begitulah, emm, hehe,"

"Apa aku memang tak punya harapan?"

"A-aa ehh?"

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya?"

"A-aah? Maksud senpai Sasuke?"

"Ehm, baiklah kalau begitu, maaf sudah memanggilmu kemari Uzumaki-chan, terimakasih."

"Iya, sama-sama. Maaf ya, Pein-senpai," Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada kakak kelas yang setingkat lebih tinggi diatasnya itu. Pein hanya tersenyum miris lalu pergi meninggalkannya dibelakang halaman sekolah mereka. Tempat dimana dia mengajak Naruto, siswi baru yang dengan tiga hari kemunculannya disekolah itu cukup membuat gempar

Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah sosok Pein, seniornya menghilang diantara beberapa pohon tinggi menjulang dibelakang sekolahnya. Pein merupakan orang ke delapan yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Rekor yang cukup hebat mengingat dia baru bersekolah selama tiga hari disana. Jadi wajar saja kalau makin hari makin banyak saja siswi yang mengirimkan sinyal tidak suka padanya.

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa bersalah, dia sudah menipu hampir seluruh penghuni sekolahnya. Dan soal gosipnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto tidak tahu kenapa gosip murahan macam itu cepat sekali tersebarnya, bahkan pada senior seperti Pein yang terkenal cuek untuk masalah sekitarnya. Tapi diantara musibah yang dilatar belakangi gosip itu, setidaknya itu sedikit membantunya, dalam keadaan sekarang misalnya.

Cukup lama termenung, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati beberapa pohon rindang dibelakang sekolahnya. Salah satu faktor mengapa tempat ini menjadi salah satu tempat favorit siswa siswi untuk menyatakan cinta atau sebagainya.

"Apa mau mu Uchiha?" entah hanya perasaannya atau Naruto memang mendengar seseorang berbicara tentang 'Uchiha' dibalik semak-semak disana. Kalimat yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu didepan UKS.

'Neechan,'

Agak sedikit ragu, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, agar tak menimbulkan bunyi 'kreeeesk' kentara antara telapak sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan daun-daun kering dibawahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa maumu?" pemuda yang identik dengan rambut hitam kebiruan itu tersenyum sinis pada lawan bicaranya. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana biru tua yang serasi dengan kemeja putih bergaris biru navy yang ujung-ujung kemejanya sengaja dikeluarkan. Menambah kesan berantakan, tapi tetap terlihat keren untuknya.

"Maksudmu apa heh? Aku tidak mengerti. Jangan buang waktuku sia-sia Uchiha,"

"Apa maumu mengunciku dan Naruto diruang kesehatan, lalu menyebarkan foto yang tidak-tidak tentang aku dengannya."

"Oh, _great_. Jadi sekarang kau menuduhku, heh?,"

"Siapa lagi orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan untuk menyabotase seluruh nomor ponsel setiap siswa disekolah ini selain kau, ketua osis." Sambungnya pendek. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda berkaca mata yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda berambut perak, orang yang sudah setahun belakangan ini menduduki kursi ketua osis.

"Heh," pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kabuto itu hanya mendengus geli mendengar tuduhan pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Matanya balik menatap sorotan mematikan itu, tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun. "Aku lupa, tidak mudah untuk mengelabui seorang Uchiha,"

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke langsung bertanya lagi tujuannya memanggil pemuda itu.

"Apa mauku?" ulang Kabuto dengan sedikit nada menyindir.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu brengsek. Apa maksudmu merebut Sakura dariku?" teriaknya marah. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus geli.

"Aku tidak merebutnya darimu, dia yang datang padaku." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Oke, aku bisa menerima hal itu. Aku tahu dia menyukaimu lebih dari dia menyukaiku dulu. Aku juga sudah beriat melepaskannya untukmu. Tapi…"

"tapi aku tidak bisa terima kenapa kau tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kau terus menyakitinya, bajingan. Kau tahu-"

"Aku tidak peduli padanya," potong Sasuke cepat. Tidak mau membuang waktu untuk mendengarkan curhatan Kabuto padanya. "kalau kau mau, ambil saja dia lagi."

"Brengsek!" Kabuto mulai maju menyerang Sasuke, berusaha memukulinya dengan membabi buta. sedang Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan Kabuto padanya. Tak berniat balas menyerang pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Dia begitu mencintaimu, tapi kau malah berkata kau tidak peduli padanya. Lalu kenapa kau peduli pada gadis Uzumaki itu saat dia pingsan heh? Kau juga memeluknya saat dia ketakutan diruang kesehatan. Kau tidak adil Uchiha!" lagi-lagi Kabuto melayangkan pukulannya kearah pelipis kiri Sasuke, tapi dengan mudah Sasuke berhasil menangkis dan lagi-lagi menghindar.

"it's not your bussines, right?"

"Sialan kau. Cari mati rupanya!,"

Emosi Kabuto semakin memuncak. Intensitas pukulannya semakin liar. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh citra 'ketua osis' dari dalam dirinya. Sekarang otaknya hanya bekerja untuk terus memikirkan cara terbaik melumpuhkan Uchiha sombong yang terus menghindar dari serangannya, tanpa balik menyerang sedikitpun, seolah menghina kemampuan bertarung kabuto. Salah satu faktor yang kian menyulut emosi seorang Kabuto.

Naruto yang melihat perkelahian kedua pemuda itu dari balik pohon besar dihadapannya hanya bisa menahan nafas. Awalnya dia berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi begitu mengetahui hal ini ada hubungannya dengan foto nya dengan Sasuke yang beredar tadi pagi, niat itu menguap saja entah kemana.

Makin lama stamina Kabuto makin menipis. Ditandai dengan deru nafasnya yang makin pendek. Satu serangan terakhir untuk Sasuke tapi lagi-lagi gagal, Kabuto jatuh terduduk direrumputan liar yang dipijaknya. Nafasnya terengah, ditatapnya Sasuke tajam. Namun pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, kemudian berlalu pergi, berniat meninggalkan tanpa melawanpun seorang Uchiha bisa menang juga.

"kalau kau ingin balas dendam padaku, maka jangan libatkan orang lain kedalamnya. Aku tidak suka sifatmu itu, senpai."

Kabuto hanya bisa mengumpat kesal pada sosok biru raven yang mulai melangkah menjauhinya. Berkali-kali dia menyalurkan kekesalnnya dengan memukul-mukul tanah dengan tinjunya, sampai matanya melirik sebuah balok panjang yang tergeletak diatas tumpukan-tumpukan daun musim gugur.

"Matilah kau Uchiha," tanda peringatan sama sekali, Kabuto berlari menerjang Sasuke dengan balok yang digenggam kedua tangannya.

"TEME, AWAS!"

BUGHH

"Auugh," Sasuke jatuh terduduk kebelakang. Seseorang mendorongnya paksa. 'Sialan' umpatnya kesal. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, menatap orang yang mendorongnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihaynya hanyalah rambut pirang terang panjang yang diikat dikedua sisinya. Satu-satunya hal yang membedakan orang itu dengan saudara kembarnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki naruto

"Dobe, apa yang?" Sasuke berniat memaki pemilik mata _azure_ indah itu, tapi langsung diurungkannya begitu apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bahu _gadis_ cerewet itu sedikit berdarah dibagian bahunya. Bisa diliat dari rembesan darah dibahu seragam kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Idiot!" Sasuke sedikit membentak. Kesal melihat Naruto mencoba menyelamatkannya seperti ini. Naruto yang menahan sakit hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"I-itaii,-" Naruto tidak menjawab. Hanya merintih pelan. Balok yang digunakan Kabuto untuk menerjang Sasuke sukses melukai bahu kirinya. Dari rasa sakitnya Naruto tahu pasti kalau bahunya terluka parah sekarang.

"Baka Dobe, jawab!"

"Aku sudah menolongmu, kenapa masih memakiku heh. Kau ini tak tahu terimakasih ya?"

"Aku tidak minta ditolong olehmu idiot,"

"Ka-kau! Ugh, aku menyesal menolongmu!" Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. Kalau saja tahu akan begini, dia menyesal sudah menolong Sasuke. Harusnya dia biarkan saja ketua osis itu menikam pemuda brengsek tak tahu terimakasih dihadapannya ini.

Sasuke melirik tajam pada Kabuto. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat begitu mengetahui dia sudah menyakiti seorang (yang menurutnya) perempuan. Tangannya bergetar memegang balok kayu yang akan digunakannya untuk memukul Sasuke.

"Brengsek kau!" satu pukulan telak dari Sasuke sukses membuat Kabuto tersungkur kebelakang diatas daun-daun kering bewarna kecoklatan, khas musim gugur Konoha.

Kabuto mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke melayangkan pukulan diwajahnya. Menambah jumlah memar disana. Satu pukulan, dua pukulan, tiga pukulan, empat, lima dan terus. Sasuke terus memukulinya dengan menduduki bagian atas tubuhnya, tidak membiarkan pemuda berambut perak itu bergerak untuk melawan atau sekedar menangkis serangannya. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi emosi benar-benar sedang menguasai Uchiha bungsu itu sekarang.

Mungkin Sasuke akan terus meneruh memukuli ketua osis sekolahnya itu kalau saja Naruto tidak segera mencegahnya.

"Teme, hentikan. Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Naruto menarik paksa Sasuke dari atas tubuh Kabuto. Mencoba menengahi pertarungan tak seimbang yang terjadi dihadapannya.

"Biar saja Dobe, dia sudah menyakitimu."

"Lalu apa pedulimu heh?"gertak Naruto. Sukses membungkam mulut tajam bungsu Uchiha dihadapannya. Sasuke menyesal sudah mengeluarkan kalimat ceroboh seperti itu. Naruto benar, apa pedulinya. Bukankah dia benci berkelahi, apalagi hanya untuk wanita.

"Kau berisik," meski jauh dari kata nyambung dari pertanyaan Naruto yang baru saja dilemparkan padanya, tapi hanya itu kalimat yang dapat diprogram otak jenius Sasuke untuk membalasnya. Yah selain satu kalimat lain. kalimat 'karena aku peduli padamu',. Demi tuhan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mati ditelan Singa daripada mengucapkan kalimat menggelikan itu pada seorang wanita, terkusus si Dobe idiot dihadapannya.

Kabuto berusaha bangkit untuk mendorong Naruto. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau dibela seperti ini oleh Naruto dihadapan Uchiha sombong itu. Membuatnya semakin kelihatan lemah. Belum lagi perbuatan jahatnya pada Naruto barusan, benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak pantas untuk ditolong seperti itu oleh Naruto.

Kabuto berusaha mendorong _gadis_ dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil dihadapannya yang sedang mencoba menjadi tameng baginya dari Sasuke. Tapi yang dapat digapainya hanya rambut pirang emar berkucir dua sang Uzumaki.

"Minggir kau Uzumaki. Aku tidak sudi ditolong seperti ini olehmu,"

SREET!

"Eeeh?"

Kabuto yang berniat mendorong tubuh Naruto malah tanpa sengaja menarik wig pirang Uzumaki. Mempertontonkan rambut pirang pendek asli Naruto yang sedikit berantakan.

"Wi-wig?"

Merasakan hal yang aneh, Naruto membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan benar saja, pemuda berambut perak itu yang sedang menggenggam wig pirang panjang miliknya, yang dipesannya khusus seperti rambut Deidara beberapa bulan lalu.

"Do-Dobe, rambutmu,-"

"Ck, sial!"

~xXx~

"Kemana idiot itu?" Sasuke tak hentinya mengumpat kecil dari bangkunya.

Semenjak insiden dihalaman belakang sekolah, Naruto kabur tanpa sempat mengambil wig pirangnya dulu dari Kabuto. Sasuke langsung mengejar pemilik rambut pirang itu sebelum terlebih dahulu mengambil paksa wig pirang Naruto dari tangan Kabuto. Lalu meninggalkan ketua osisnya itu dengan wajah bingung stadium gawat dibelakang halaman sekolah.

Awalnya Sasuke masih bisa mengejar mahluk kuning dihadapannya itu. Tapi lari Naruto yang cukup cepat untuk remaja seusianya membuat Sasuke kehilangan jejeknya diareal gedung B. Beberapa jam mencari Sasuke sama sekali tidak menemukan mahluk yang dicarinya itu. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas. Dan sampai sekarang adik kembar Uzumaki Deidara itu sama sekali belum menampakkan wujudnya dikelas. Padahal sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah.

Sasuke melirik helaian rambut pirang yang mencuat dari dalam ransel hitam dengan beberapa garis merah miliknya. "Dobe,"gumamnya kecil.

~xXx~

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh!"

"Brengsek, pasti sekarang mereka curiga padaku,"

"Argg, gawat. Kalau begini aku makin sulit membawa neechan pulang."

"ARRRGHHT"

Naruto meremas rambut pirang pendeknya pelan. Setelah melarikan diri dari insiden dibelakang halaman sekolah, Naruto lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi disalah satu bilik toilet pria disekolah barunya itu. Melupakan seragam siswi perempuan yang dibawanya masuk keruangan berbau khas laki-laki itu. Bagaimanapun toilet pria yang selalu sepi dari pengunjung itu membuatnya merasa lebih aman dari pada toilet siswi yang selalu diisi oleh cekikikan siswi-siswi nakal yang membolos pelajaran dengan bersembunyi disana.

Naruto merogoh kantung kecil di sisi rok pendeknya. Mengeluarkan ponsel flip miliknya. Mungkin dia bisa meminta tolong pada Deidara sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga mereka itu bersaudara. Mustahil Deidara membiarkannya kesulitan seperti ini sendiri.

"Sial, kenapa benda ini justru tidak berguna disaat seperti ini," Naruto mengumpat kesal pada ponsel flip tidak berdosa itu. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua kesalahannya karena lupa mengisi batrai ponselnya tadi malam. Membuat benda kecil serbaguna itu kehilangan fungsinya disaat genting seperti sekarang.

Naruto menatap lemas pada jam tangan orange kesayangannya. Jam tiga lewat limabelas menit. Berarti sekolah sudah bubar sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sekolah pasti sudah cukup sepi sekarang. Sepertinya cukup aman baginya untuk mengendap keluar dari kamar mandi lalu lari kearah gedung asrama yang terletak dua gedung dari gedung sekolah mereka. Setelah sampai dikamarnya, dia akan segera menelepon ayahnya dan memintanya mengirimkan wig baru untuknya. Karena dia tidak akan mungkin melanjutkan penyamarannya tanpa sebuah wig. Soal Sasuke dan Kabuto akan diurusnya nanti.

Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah selesai menyusun rencana dan strateginya. Tidak disangka disaat genting begini otaknya ternyata masih memiliki fungsi untuk berfikir.

Naruto mengendap keluar dari bilik salah satu toilet pria yang berada disudut ruangan bercat putih kebiruan itu. Untung saja toilet pria benar-benar sedang kosong sekarang. Naruto bergerak cepat kearah pintu utama toilet yang letaknya agak berjauhan dari bilik yang digunakannya untuk bersembunyi tadi.

Tinggal sedikit lagi Dan dia akan sampai pada pintu utama itu. Sampai pintu yang belum sempat disentuhnya itu terbuka sendiri dan menampakkan sosok yang sangat tidak ingin dijumpainya sekarang. Pemuda belasan tahun dengan rambut pantat ayam hitam kebiruannya. Benar-benar khas seorang…

"SASUKE!"

.

.

Tobecontinue~

Beginilah nasib fic yang dipaksakan nulisnya. Wuuaaa, kok makin buruk ya! Ako ngerjainnya nyicil, tiap pulang sekolah pasti selalu menyempatin ngetik, walopun cuman sedikit. Maaf ako gak bisa update kilat seperti requestsan minna-san. Fic ini harusnya uda bisa publish dari dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi berhubung pulsa modem habis trus flashdish satu-satunya alat yang bisa membawa lari fic ini untuk diupdate diwarnet lenyap. Jadilah tunggu si daddy isi pulsa modem dulu.

Oiya, buat chap depan kayaknya bakal makan waktu sekitar duamingguan lagi deh. Soalnya kamis depan sekolah ako bakal ngadain SPMD(study pengabdian masyarakat desa). Jadi selama 4 hari penuh ako bakal hidup didesa, tanpa listrik, tanpa hempon, tanpa tipi dan tanpa my lovely kompi tentunya. Pokoknya ako disana bakal ngerasain gimana hidup didaerah pelosok. Gimana bertani gimana beternak, jadi guru dadakan singkat cerita kayak yang dipelem pelem 'jika aku menjadi' itu haha, inti dari cerita panjang takberbobot ini, ako gak janji bisa update cepat buat chap depan. Doakan ako biar selamat dijalan dan bisa balik, comeback lagi to my hometown buat ngelanjutin fic abalabal cap banteng betina ini.

Oh iya, masalah review, TERIMAKASIH BANYAAAAK *ciumcium reviewers*

Haha, terharu masih ada yang perhatian buat ngereview fic ini. Pokoknya terimakasih banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak~~

Ini balesan buat para dermawan yang bersedia menyumbangkan review untuk fic dengan serba kekurangan ini.

Anata kiyoshi

Haha, makasih anata chan. Ini sudah updateloh~

Namikaze Sakura

Hy, semua pertanyaanmu udah kejawab dichap ini kan?

Ini sudah update, jgn lupa review lagiyaa

Philypishinki

Haha, paranormalya? Kok tahu sih~

Iyup, aku suka TEME belongs to DOBE!

Muthiamomogi

Mu imouto~ *hug*

Ini nee sudah update chap baru. Harus wajib kudu review ockeyy!

dieN Pribadi Uchiha Eishuu

ahaha, gomen eN, aku gatau kalo itu nama papamu. Kok kayak nama perempuan sih? #berlagak kayak nama papa sendiri gak kayak nama perempuan.

eN, kayaknya kamu emang punya bakat terselubung jadi paranormal deh, tebakannya bener!. Ayo kembangkan bakatmu #plak

zee rasetsu

haha, iya. Sasu tegaan.

Zee, maaf gakbisa updatekilat. Alasannya udah ako jabarin secara sistematis diatas #plak

Reita

Iyaa~ hihi komiknya memang OKE punya deh. Hehe

Review lagi~

Wi3nter

100 buat kamu. Tebakannya bener~ yeeey *nyodorin duit recehan*

Sudah update. Review lagi ya.

sizunT hanabi

tidak apa-apakok. Mau review aja, akako udah sujud syukur pada yang maha kuasa #plak.

Pertanyaanya udah kejawab semua dichap ini kan?

Ichiko yuuki

Haha, maaf tapi anda salah triaaaa~

Mck, ingat Teme itu cuman buat Dobe. Jadi si dei gaboleh sukak sama Teme.

Haha, itu yang nyebarin mas Kabuto simata empat.

Iya, buatmu aku update guntur dehhhh muuach #hueek cuuih

Sanao mikaru

Haha, tenang dichap ini Naruto udah ketahuan kok. Diakan Dobe, jadi pasti ketahuannya cepat #digilas Naruto.

Haha, itu istilah p.c.f.g nya akosukaaaa~

Mayyurie zala

Jiaaah, makanya belidoong yurie. Seruuuloh.

Disini gak sukak orang yang sama kok. Ako cuman gamau terlalu ngikut verssi komiknya. Nanti jadi plagiat dong. tapi pasti entar ada beberapa adegan di fic ini yang mirip sama dikomiknya. Pokoknya fic ini gak ngejiplak abis-abisan deh.

Michiyo

Makasih michiyo-chan. Ini sudah update

Pochi yuna

Makasihh *pelukpeluk* ahaha, jd makin semangat ngetik chap selanjutnya.

Ini sudah update. Gak kilat sih, tapi udah panjangkan? Hihi. Review lagii~

Rosanaru

Haha, bukan. Dei gak sukak sama sasu kok. Sasukan cuman buat Dobe seorang.

blackAquamarine

haha, bukankok senpai. Dei gak sukak sama sasu. Cuman kata-katanya kebetulan aja menjurus kesituu. Hehehe. Makasih sudah review~~

tsukiyomi hikari

di bleach pairingnya ichiruki. Haha, tapi udah lama banget gak main ke fandom itu lagi.

Pertanyaanya semua udah kejawabkan? Makasihyaa buat semangatnya!

Shiki raven-sakuraii

Makasih makasih makasih~ ako manggilnya shiki-chan ajayaa

Dei gaksuka sama sasu kok. Haha, enak banget sasunya. Dikejarkejar duopirang!

Sasunaruisthebest

Aduh, bukan kok. Dei gaksuka sama sasu. Calm down oke. Hihi

Riri chan

Naru udah ketahuankan di fic ini? Hehe.

Riri chan~ Fic ini sudah ufdateeeeee! Jdi review yaa~

Icha22madhen

Haha, 100 buat senpai~

Iya, itachi dongss. Haha, senpai punya bakat dalam ilmu keparanormalan ya? o.O

Arashi chika

Dipanjangin? Oke. Udah dipanjangin kok.

Dikasih scane romance? Aduh, sasunarukan baru kenal, jdi romancenya gak bisa banyak-banyak, paling ako selipin sedikitsedikit. Hehehe

Karin-a-Rin-ST

Membangkitkan gairah o.O?

Haha, ganti nama ni yeeeeee. Suit suit~

Aku manggilnya jadi ST aja yaa. Haha

Loveless sevensins

Haha, iya, abis kalau terlalu ngikutin komik ako jd plagiator dong!

Hehe

Makasih, ini sudah ufdate.

shiRan-chan

bukankok. Dei gasukak sama sasu. Entar enak banget sasunya disukai duopirangmanis.

Yuuchan no haru999

Sudah ufdateee. Hihi gomenne gak kilat. Lain kali ako usahain ufdate guntur!

Dallet no hebi

Dei masih suka sama si kriput kok. Tenang sajaaaa. Hehe

Makasih sudah review.

Takazawa kazuki

Haha, selamat harapan anda terkabul.

Cinta pertama dei bukan sasu kok. Tapi si kriput tampan sodara simesumayam. Kang itachi! Hihi

Chiraeru el zuwet

Benaaaaaar. Si kriputtampan itachi yang buat dei nangis. Ayo kita gebuk dia #plak.

Hehe, ako usahain ufdate cepat deh. Hihi

Alwayztora

Ini sudah lanjut. Jadi harus…harus…haruss…

REVIEW #plka-maksa-plak

.

.

*meriksa kolom review* yep, kayaknya semua udah dibalesin deh. Oke akhir kata makasih sangat buat orang-orang yang udah nyempatin dirinya buat review fic ini.

Anata kiyoshi

Namikaze Sakura

Philypishinki

Muthiamomogi

dieN Pribadi Uchiha Eishuu

zee rasetsu

Reita

Wi3nter

sizunT hanabi

Ichiko yuuki

Sanao mikaru

Mayyurie zala

Michiyo

Pochi yuna

Rosanaru

blackAquamarine

tsukiyomi hikari

Shiki raven-sakuraii

Sasunaruisthebest

Riri chan

Icha22madhen

Arashi chika

Karin-a-Rin-ST

Loveless sevensins

shiRan-chan

Yuuchan no haru999

Dallet no hebi

Takazawa kazuki

Chiraeru el zuwet

Alwayztora

Tanpa review dari kalian fic ini gak mungkin pernah update.

Your review is appreciated.

So give me one review please,

Tell me about story at the feed back.

Baybay!


End file.
